Same Love
by LittlePeopleKnow
Summary: Inspired by Enjolras and Grantaire, each of the Amis find something worth fighting for. Modern AU E/R Èponine/Combeferre Courfeyrac/Jehan J/M/B Feuilly/OC


**So this is a songfic inspired by Macklemore's "Same Love." I hope you enjoy! All I own is the plot.**

All of the Amis knew it was important to support Enjolras and Grantaire. But to be honest, they all had much bigge problems. Combferre was hoping that he could win Èponine over. Courfeyrac was helping Èponine keep Gavroche off of the streets. Feuilly was trying not to collapse from exaustion. Jehan was trying to get his poems published. Bahrole was trying out anger managment. Marius and Cosette were trying to find a home to raise a family. Èponine was trying to win Azelma in court. Gavroche was just trying to get a bite to eat. Joly was trying to pass medical school, and Bosset was trying not to get himself killed. Everyone was busy, and nobody ever had time.

"Sometimes I feel like this is pointless." Enjolras muttered. He and his boyfriend, Grantaire, were in their flat, working on their speech for the Gay Rights March on Saturday.

"It is." Snorted Grantaire. He had been sober for seven months, starting from they day he and Enjolras started dating.

"Hey." Enjolras looked up, sharply, "This isn't just for me it's for us. I fact, it isn't just for us, It's for gay couples everywhere."

Grantaire raised an eyebrow at him.

Enjolras sighed, "Sometimes I think I care about this more than you."

His partner let out a hearty laugh. "Enjolras, we don't need to be married! The point is that we're together!"

"I would be fine with not getting married! That isn't the point. The point is that if we wanted to, we could. Any gay couple could." Enjolras explained.

Grantaire grinned.

"R? Did you hear anything I just said?" Enjolras asked, waving his hand in front of Grantaire's face.

"Nope." R said. "But, I did see the fire in your eyes. Anytime I'm doubting something or I've just had a bad day, I imagine that fire. Because that fire lights up my whole body. If it weren't for that fire, I would probably still be a drunk."

"That's nonsense." Enjolras mumbled, but is face was blushing.

"It is not!" Grantaire protested. "It is 100% true, for I am sober right now and that is the reason."

"Impossible."

"That's ironic. You always tell me that nothing is impossible. Take your own advice, Apollo." And with that, Grantaire planted a firm kiss onto his lover's lips and walked off to the living room to watch the football game.

* * *

Èponine was about to kill her brother. Gavroche had at least five warm, food-filling places to stay, yet he chose to wonder the streets like an idiot. She and her friends had tried to get Gavroche to live with one of them countless times, but the answer was always, "No. I like living on the streets." And the twelve year old would walk away, his hands in his pockets, wistleing a happy tune as he went.

And Èponine had had enough.

So this time, instead of arguing, she would do something much more efficent. She was going to kidnapp him. With the help of her flat-mate, Coufeyrac and her best friend Combeferre, of corse.

"Èponine, this is a bad, bad idea." Combeferre told her as the trio crouched down low around Gavroche's elephant.

"Shut up Combeferre." Hissed Courfeyrac.

"Courfeyrac! Apologize!" Èponine nearly shouted.

Courfeyrac then began a very off-pitch rendition of "Apologize" by One Republic.

Èponine covered his mouth with her hand, which he proceded to lick.

They were not off to a good start.

After a while, a girl with blonde hair tied into a ponytail came out of the elephant. She was definitly a street kid, but very pretty nonetheless. The climbed up to the elephant's head with ease, and she sat down, looking off into the night.

"Who is that?" Combeferre asked.

"I don't know." Èponine murmered.

"That's Camille." Corfeyrac said.

"Who?"

"She's Gavroche's friend. They live in the elephant together." Courfeyrac explained.

"I've never seen her before." Combeferre said.

"Neither have I." Èponine sounded hurt.

"She's always running around with Gavroche. But she's very shy. At first. Once you get to know her it's like DEAR GOD DO YOU EVER SHUT UP?" Camille stiffened and turned her head at Courfeyrac's out burst.

"Who's there?" She asked, her face turning to stone.

No one answered.

She looked suspiciously into the darkness for a moment more, but her face softened when she saw a certain twelve year old boy.

"Gavroche!" She called, waving her arms.

"Hey Camille." Said Gavroche, walking directly under the elephant's head.

She jumped down to him and he made her fall softer by catching her under her armpits.

She giggled and he took her hand, leading her away from the elephant.

"Where are we going?" Camille questioned.

"It's a suprise."

Camille shrugged her shoulders and the two began to walk away.

"Now!" Hissed Èponine.

She and her partners-in-crime stood up and ran torwards the children. Combeferre scooped up Camille and Courfayrac grabbed Gavroche, both trying hard not to be kicked in the face by a pair of badass street children.

"Come on! Èponine called, and the three adults, plus two kids, dissapeared into the night.

* * *

If it wern't for Isabelle, Feuilly was certain he would have been fired.

He was working at the local bookshop with the shopkeepers daughter, Isabelle Newton, when it happened.

"Feuilly, what was that book you were talking about last night, the one with the dog who was reincarnated into different lives?" Isabelle called between the shelves.

"'A Dog's Purpose." Feuilly responded, his voice dripping with sleep. He was taking three jobs, one at a local cafè, one at a resturant, and one here, at the bookstore. He was drop-dead tired.

"Feuilly? Feuilly? FEUILLY?" Isabelle was snapping her fingers in front of Feuilly's face and shouting his name.

"sorrywhatnow?" He yawned.

Isabelle sighed. "Feuilly, you are obviously exshausted. Go home and get some rest. I can take it from here."

"What? No, I can't let you do that." Feuilly protested.

"Oh, please. It's only an hour until closing time anyway." Isabelle argured.

Feuilly hesitated. "Well... If your sure..,"

"I am."

"Okay. See you tomorrow?"

"Yup. Until then."

As Feuilly left, he couldn't help but think to himself about how pretty Isabelle looked through the window of the bookshop.


End file.
